


Make You Mine

by Kenmai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Skirts, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: for a prompt on tumblr: When Akaashi gets a hold of a cute skirt Bokuto.exe pretty much shuts down





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> its pretty short sorry but once again it was for a prompt and thought it couldnt hurt to write a bit in between other stuff ^^  
> as long as ive been in this fandom i realized i nvr wrote anything for these two so sorry if its kind of ooc?
> 
> heres the post: https://autorespondin.tumblr.com/post/177935523601/hellooo-if-youre-willing-would-you-please-write

When Kenma had introduced Akaashi to a particular online clothing store he was skeptical at first; not that he doubted the quieter boys tastes, but upon browsing on his own a few days later he decided that the site was pretty decent. 

He’d gotten a couple of things, but what he really liked the most out of the whole bundle was the cutest plaid skirt he’d ever seen. Of course he had to get it right then and there, the thought of owning the material making him feel quite giddy. It wasn’t often that he gave in to wants and so called ‘treat-yourself’ days as Kuroo would constantly spout, but he’d admit he  _knew_  he would look good in that skirt. 

And with that in mind:-

He had a plan.

A plan that involved a particular senpai of his. And with that in mind the brunette invited the other over later that week to act it out.

* * *

He’d tried on the skirt earlier that week and found that even he had to stop and admire his smooth legs in the mirror for a moment. With the right outfit he couldn’t help but wonder how the other would react. But back to present day thoughts. The only way to find out was to go through with it, so there he was in his bathroom currently checking his outfit in the mirror. He’d left the door open, and purposely took his time.

“Oi  _Akaashi,_  seriously what’s the deal….you’re takin so long in there-” Akaashi heard the other pause, a thick silence in the air as he turned to look at him in the doorway, the others eyes very much focused on the length of his long legs leading up to his plaid skirt. A small smile graced Akaashi’s face when he saw the other swallow. Lovely.

“Ah. Bokuto-san.” Akaashi watched as his eyes quickly darted to meet his own. He felt his smile grow a little. “What do you think?”

“H-Huh?”

“How do i look?” Akaashi motioned to his legs, the slight movement making the skirt raise slightly. Bokuto’s face darkened but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. “Isn’t the skirt nice? Am i cute?”

Dumbfounded the other couldn’t bring himself to talk, the only thing he could do in that moment was to frantically nod. “Y-…You. O-Of course?” Akaashi hummed. He advanced on Bokuto, slowly getting closer until they were standing nose to nose. 

“But do you  _like_  it?”  He emphasized. Hopefully the other would take the hint.

Bokuto seemed to have regained his confidence, sharp eyes watching Akaashi knowingly. It was the kind of look that always made Akaashi shiver, and he felt his eyes widen a little when the other came closer. Akaashi unconsciously felt himself move back a little, and that dance continued until he found his back against the wall, Bokuto leaning down to look at him. 

“Boy, do i?” He raised a hand to rest near Akaashi’s head on the wall and smiled. “You’re so sly, Akaashi.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question.” He quietly said.

This time it was Akaashi that felt dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape as Bokuto leaned in extremely close.  He felt his face flush, wildly out of his element now. He thought he had the upperhand in this flustering game but Bokuto flipped the script on him.

“Keiji.”  The sound of his first name leaving the others lips sharply made him look up.

“….Koutarou.” Bokuto grasped at his chest and made a strangled noise. “I’m trying to be sentimental here!”

“Right, sorry, carry on.”

Bokuto snorted. “God, Keiji….i’m trying to say that i like you. Like really like you! And not just because of this.” He tightly gripped Akaashi’s thigh, the feeling making the other gasp in surprise. The brunette slowly covered his mouth with his hand in mild embarassment, but that didnt faze Bokuto as he continued on. “I’ve always wanted to go out with you…. to be honest. But you’re you!”

Akaashi raised a confused brow.

“You’re hot as fuck! And really smart! And really pretty and then im just me you know?”

“I guess i’ll have to change back into my pants. And go back to last name basis.”

“Akaaaashi! No!” Bokuto actually looked hurt. “Don’t do that!” 

“Then don’t talk bad about yourself.” He smiled. “I like you for who you are too.”

Bokuto practically beamed at hearing that. “Can i please kiss you now? I literally can’t wait anymore!”

“Alright.” He gently patted at the others chest. “But can we make out somewhere that’s  _not_  my bathroom.”


End file.
